Löcher im Schnee
by Carlith
Summary: Oneshot. Gedanken einer Hogwartsschülerin in den Weihnachtsferien.


Langsam durchschnitt die Scherbe ihre Haut, drang in ihr weiches Fleisch und hinterließ einen scharfen Schmerz. Es tat weh, aber genau das brauchte sie jetzt.

Sie versuchte zu vergessen. Sie versuchte zu vergessen wie ihre Geschwister fröhlich lachend im Schnee rumgetollt und einen Schneemann gebaut hatten. Sie versuchte zu vergessen wie sie außen vor gelassen wurde und sich doch so danach gesehnt hatte mit ihnen die Zeit zu verbringen. Sie versuchte zu vergessen wie ihre Eltern sie inmitten ihrer Weihnachtsvorbereitung ignorierten. Sie interessierten sich doch sowieso nur für ihre Noten. Für ihre Eltern bestand sie aus einem Zeugnis, weiter nichts.

Jedes Jahr aufs Neue verfluchte sie die Weihnachtszeit. Die Zeit in der alle besinnlich beisammen saßen. Die Zeit in denen die Tage kürzer wurden und alles nach Schnee roch. Die Zeit, in der ihre Eltern das Haus schmückten.

Wozu das Ganze? Es war doch nur eine Zeit. Eine Zeit, die wieder vergehen würde, so wie alles im Leben vergehen würde.

Das einzig Beständige war die Dunkelheit. Die Dunkelheit die sie jedes mal aufs Neue umgab.

Sie öffnete das Fenster und hielt ihre Hand hinaus. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile bis das Blut sich einen Weg gebahnt hatte und von ihrem Finger tropfte.

„_Soviel zum Thema Schneewittchen"_ dachte sie ironisch. Die Bluttropfen trafen auf den Schnee und hinterließen nichts als Löcher. Löcher, die schnell wieder zugedeckt wurden, als neuer Schnee fiel.

„_Ich bin auch so ein Tropfen. Wenn ich verschwinde werde ich ein Loch hinterlassen das sich schnell wieder schließt."_ Verbittert schnaubte sie auf.

Sie dachte an ihre Freunde in Hogwarts. Es gab eine Zeit, da sehnte sie sich nach Hogwarts zurück, eine Zeit, in der sie ihre Freunde fürchterlich vermisste. Doch auch diese Gefühle waren einer Dunkelheit gewichen, die kaum jemand zu durchdringen vermochte. Sie hatte begonnen an ihren Freunden zu zweifeln, sie hatte begonnen allem und jedem zu misstrauen und niemanden mehr nahe an sich ran zu lassen. Ihre Eltern taten das als pubertierendes Gehabe ab, aber was wussten die schon? Sie sahen ihre Tochter ja nur ein paar mal im Jahr. Würden sie sich für sie interessieren, hätten sie schon längst bemerkt das mit ihr etwas nicht stimmte. Aber sie waren zu sehr mit ihren eigenen Problemen beschäftigt.

Sie zog ihre Hand zurück in die Wärme des Zimmers. Der Schnitt fing an im Rhythmus ihres Herzen zu pulsieren.

Wenn es nach Ihr gehen würde, würde dieses Herz nicht mehr lange schlagen. Aber nach ihr ging es ja nicht. Obwohl sich niemand für sie interessierte, sorgte sie sich dennoch um ihre Umwelt und welchen Schaden sie mit einem Schluss-strich anrichten würde. Ihre Familie und Freunde würden sich schreckliche Vorwürfe machen und müssten mit diesen ihr restliches Leben verbringen. Das konnte Sie nicht verantworten.

Ja, das war sie. Sie, die sich immer um andere sorgte, egal wie groß ihre eigene Not war. Natürlich würde es auch welche geben, die sich über ihr Ableben freuen würden. Wenn sie nur an die ganzen Idioten aus Slytherin dachte...

Ein dunkelroter Tropfen fiel auf die Fliesen ihres Zimmers und schnell leckte sie das Blut von ihrer Hand um nicht noch mehr Spuren zu hinterlassen. Bei dem Anblick und Geschmack ihres eigenen Blutes wurde ihr schlecht. Noch ein Grund dagegen ihr Dasein zu beenden. Und sie hasste sich dafür. Sie hasste sich für ihre Schwäche. Sie versuchte alles um dagegen anzukämpfen, aber bis jetzt hatte sie noch nichts tun können.

„_Das einzige Mittel dagegen ist, es sich immer wieder anzuschauen. Genauso wie das beste Mittel gegen Schmerz ist, sich selbst welchen zuzufügen."_

Sie beschloss ins Badezimmer zu gehen um die Wunde zu verbinden. Ihre Mutter kam kurz an der Tür vorbei und warf einen flüchtigen Blick hinein, zeigte aber keine sonderliche Reaktion darauf, dass sich ihre Tochter die blutende Hand verband.

Dies machte sie nur noch trauriger. Sie ging zurück in ihre Zimmer, öffnete das Fenster erneut und starrte hinaus in das Schneegestöber und die Dunkelheit. Mit einem Mal wollte sie doch wieder in Hogwarts sein. Sie wollte mit ihren Freunden gemütlich vor dem Kamin sitzen und ihre Nachmittage in der Bibliothek verbringen.

Und diesmal waren es Tränen die Löcher im Schnee hinterließen.


End file.
